Fairy Love
by StraussMel
Summary: O amor pode acontecer de muitas formas - cada uma tão única e diferente quanto aqueles que o sentem. Mas, às vezes, uma música é capaz de transmitir parte desse sentimento tão complexo. - Coletânea de Songfics de Fairy Tail, de diversos casais. -
1. Chapter 1 - The Last Time

_**The Last Time - Taylor Swift (Feat. Gary Lightbody)**_

_**I find myself at your door  
>Just like all those times before<br>I'm not sure how I got there  
>All roads they lead me here<strong>_

Gerard jamais entenderia como, mas parecia inevitável. Não importava o caminho que seguisse, de alguma forma, todos sempre o levavam de volta a ela. Talvez fosse o destino, ou algo parecido. Ele não tinha certeza de como, mas, de alguma forma, aqui estava ele, mais uma vez, parado em frente à porta dela.

_**I imagine you are home  
>In your room, all alone<br>And you open your eyes into mine  
>And everything feels better<strong>_

Ele podia imaginá-la lá dentro, sozinha – talvez por não conhecer as outras garotas da Fairy Hills bem, ou porque, no fim, ela era a única que importava para ele, mas ela sempre estava lá sozinha, na imaginação dele.

Gerard também podia imaginar estar lá com ela. E, só estar com ela faria tudo parecer melhor, como sempre acontecia. Com Erza, tudo ficava bem, mais vivo, mais brilhante. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era doloroso pensar nisso, quando se lembrava de todos os motivos pelos quais ela deveria odiá-lo.

_**Right before your eyes  
>I'm breaking, no past<br>No reasons why  
>Just you and me<strong>_

Deveria, mas, ainda assim, não odiava. Mas isso não importava quando eles estavam juntos. Quando estavam juntos, era como se nada mais importasse – se só os dois existissem. Não havia passado do qual se arrepender, ou explicações que devessem ser feitas.

Não havia fachadas a serem construídas, também. Ela era Erza para ele – apenas Erza, independentemente do quão forte ela fosse. Ele podia vê-la, como ela era, e podia ver onde ela se machucara. E era a mesma coisa para ele. Para o resto do mundo, ele poderia ser um ex-conselheiro, um ex-mago santo, o líder da torre do paraíso, uma pessoa terrível, ou um mero peão para outras pessoas terríveis. Mas, para Erza, ele era apenas Gerard – e só. E ela também podia ver todas as rachaduras, todos os buracos na fachada dele.

E, ainda assim, de alguma forma, isso era bom.

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this  
>Put my name at the top of your list<br>This is the last time I'm asking you why  
>You break my heart in the blink of an eye<strong>_

Ele não queria abrir mão disso. Queria permanecer sendo o primeiro na lista dela, por mais que soubesse que não tinha direito algum de fazer esse pedido. Por mais que ela insistisse que já o tinha perdoado... Não havia perdão para o tipo de coisa que ele tinha feito. Se ele não se perdoara por machuca-la tanto, como ela poderia? O melhor a fazer era esquecer – deixa-la viver sua vida e ir embora. Quem sabe, dessa vez, de modo definitivo.

_**You find yourself at my door  
>Just like all those times before<br>You wear your best apology  
>But I was there to watch you leave<strong>_

Não era a primeira vez que Erza o via lá, parado em frente a porta, talvez criando coragem para bater. Como em todas as outras, esperara, ansiosamente, que ele finalmente batesse. Gerard parecia pronto para se desculpar, e tentar resolver as coisas do modo certo, do modo como elas deveriam ter sido resolvidas desde o começo, mas que tantas coisas impediram de acontecer.

Mesmo que ele parecesse pronto, ela estava lá, na janela, e podia vê-lo partir, mais uma vez, assim como em todas as outras. Mas ela não poderia fazer mais que isso – assistir.

_**And all the times I let you in  
>Just for you to go again<br>Disappear, when you come back  
>Everything is better<strong>_

Não podia, porque ela já havia se machucado demais, no que se referia a ele. E também, porque, embora doesse vê-lo ir sem sequer ter entrado, e sumir mais uma vez, de volta a sua vida sem rumo na Crime Sorciere, doía ainda mais estar com ele só para que ele partisse depois.

Quando ele voltava, e eles estavam juntos, tudo era melhor. Por mais que ele a tivesse machucado, Erza o perdoara, e, agora, doía mais não poder estar com ele do que qualquer memória do passado doloroso dos dois.

_**And right before your eyes  
>I'm aching, no past<br>Nowhere to hide  
>Just you and me<strong>_

Era melhor quando estavam juntos, sim, mas também era, de certo modo, assustador. Não havia armadura que pudesse escondê-la dele, porque quando estavam juntos, era apenas os dois – e ele a via como ela era. Ele podia ver a dor, e podia ver suas fraquezas, assim como ela podia ver as dele.

Como poderia não tê-lo perdoado, quando ela conseguia ver como seu coração realmente era? O passado não importava – tudo que importava eram os dois. Gerard e Erza, e nada mais que isso.

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this  
>Put my name at the top of your list<br>This is the last time I'm asking you why  
>You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye<strong>_

Erza não tinha ideia de como poderia fazer isso funcionar. Queria ficar com ele, é verdade, mas como poderiam estar juntos desse jeito? Como poderiam ficar bem, se ele, sem querer, continuava deixando-a de coração partido?

E como poderia mudar a situação se ficasse apenas assistindo? Isso nunca chegaria a lugar nenhum dessa forma. Era agora ou nunca – era a hora de, finalmente, tentar resolver essa situação que continuava a se prolongar entre eles, sem jamais ser resolvida.

_**This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong  
>This is the last time I say it's been you all along<br>This is the last time I let you in my door  
>This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

Decidida que era agora ou nunca, Erza correu, o mais rápido que pode, esperando alcança-lo antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que ele tivesse ido e o momento estivesse, mais uma vez, perdido.

Gerard não esperava que alguém o seguisse, mas, quem quer que fosse que estivesse atrás dele, não parecia preocupado em esconder-se. Instintivamente virou-se para trás, e, quem encontrou o surpreendeu. Jamais esperaria encontrar Erza indo atrás dele – sequer pensara que ela sabia que ele esteve ali.

- Erza?

- Gerard! Espera! – ela gritou, ainda correndo em direção a ele. Não perderia essa chance, _não_ _podia_ perder essa chance.

- Você... como...? – será que ela o havia visto? Será que vira quando ele ficara lá, parado, sem coragem de bater? Quando desistira, mais uma vez, e virara as costas, mais uma vez, para ir embora?

Erza finalmente o alcançara, e não sabia dizer se seu coração batia tão rápido pela corrida ou pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Respirando fundo, ela começou.

- Eu vi você. Na porta.

- Ah. – Gerard definitivamente não esperava por isso. Não estava pronto para isso. Talvez... talvez o melhor a fazer fosse deixar pra lá, fingir que tinha algum outro motivo qualquer. – Eu... Isso... Bem, eu estava por perto com a Crime Sorciere, e pensei em visitar antes de ir, mas... já estava bem tarde. Não quis incomodar.

Ela suspirou. Será que ele tinha que dificultar as coisas tanto? Além disso, era um péssimo mentiroso – o que era bom, na verdade. Talvez fosse porque se conhecessem bem demais, mas, para ela, saber quando ele estava mentindo era tão fácil quanto saber que o céu era azul.

- Eu vi todas as vezes. Não acha que essa conversa já deveria ter acontecido há algum tempo? – Erza desviou o olhar por um momento, incapaz de encará-lo enquanto se sentia tão vulnerável – Não tente inventar outra coisa dessa vez. Essa foi a última vez em que eu deixei você na porta.

_**This is the last time I'm asking you this  
>Put my name at the top of your list<br>This is the last time I'm asking you why  
>You break my heart in the blink of an eye<strong>_

Ela estava certa, como sempre estava. E parecia que dessa vez, não havia escapatória – mas ele não queria que houvesse, não de verdade. Não a merecia, e sabia disso. Não havia um só momento em que não pensasse nisso. Agora mais que nunca, não conseguia afastar o pensamento de sua mente. Mas ela estava certa. E talvez, só talvez, ele pudesse ter um pouquinho de felicidade em sua vida de punição.

- Isso... – era tudo que ele queria, mas não poderia ter. Era bobagem pensar que poderia ser feliz; talvez pudesse, sim, mas jamais mereceria. E não tinha concordado em fazer de sua vida um modo de pagar por todos seus erros do passado? - Erza, não podemos.

- Por que não? – É claro que não seria fácil. Ele era um fugitivo, agora, ela sabia disso. Também não era fácil passar pelo passado que eles tiveram. Mas os dois poderiam fazer isso funcionar, poderiam sim, se estivessem juntos. Erza havia tomado uma decisão, e, a não ser que ele tivesse um excelente motivo, ela não desistiria tão fácil agora.

- Porque eu não mereço. – E porque jamais mereceria. Talvez ele devesse ter permanecido preso. Talvez tivesse sido um erro fugir. Agora, ele tinha sentimentos que não deveria ter, e, mais uma vez, estava entrando no caminho dela, e a impedindo de seguir em frente e achar alguém que realmente a merecesse. Com certeza a guilda dela tinha alguém assim, e Erza simplesmente não via porque ele não permitia. Talvez fosse a hora de ir embora de vez, e deixa-la continuar um caminho diferente.

- E por isso eu mereço sofrer?

_**This is the last time I'm asking you  
>Last time I'm asking you<br>Last time I'm asking you this**_

Esperava que ela dissesse qualquer coisa – qualquer coisa menos isso. Fazê-la sofrer era tudo que ele não queria, era a razão pela qual era melhor ficar longe; Então como a faria sofrer dessa maneira?

- Não, eu nunca... Ao contrário-

- Então fique. – Em um momento de coragem, deu um passo à frente, se aproximando. – Essa é a última vez que eu vou pedir.

_**This is the last time I'm asking you  
>Last time I'm asking you<br>Las time I'm asking you this**_

Em outra situação, ele poderia, talvez, ainda assim, dizer não, por uma outra mentira qualquer. Mas, agora, quando ela era tão direta, quando estava realmente pedindo... Não era um pedido claro, mas ele não precisava de um. Gerard entendia que ela não queria dizer realmente ficar aqui, agora – Erza queria que ele ficasse com ela. E ele era fraco. Era fraco, e não poderia dizer não. Não poderia dizer não à sua chance de felicidade não merecida. Não poderia dizer não à chance dela de ser feliz.

Esta havia sido a última vez em que partira o coração dela.

Mas a primeira em que havia, realmente, dado uma chance à eles.


	2. Chapter 2 - When You Look Me In The Eyes

_**When You Look Me In The Eyes - Jonas Brothers**_

_**If the heart is always searching**_

_**Can you ever find a home?**_

_**I've been looking for that someone**_

_**I never make it on my own**_

Era estranho para pensar em como as coisas tinham mudado. Gajeel não costumava parar para pensar no passado assim, ou pensar em sentimentos em geral, mas acontecia às vezes – e, hoje, era um caso especial. Mesmo que estivesse decidido a fazer isso, agora não tinha coragem de ir até ela.

Após o desaparecimento de Metallicana, ele tinha procurado por um lugar aonde pertencesse por muito tempo. É claro que as pessoas queriam ele na Phantom, mas ele estava sempre sozinho. Eles não incomodavam, mas não faziam mais que isso, também. Era engraçado como, depois de tanto tempo procurando, o lugar que ele finalmente sentia como casa, era a guilda que tentara destruir.

E, mesmo que nunca, jamais, de maneira alguma, fosse admitir, uma parte de Gajeel sabia que, se ele tivesse continuado sozinho, jamais chegaria a lugar algum.

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything is alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

Tinha sido completamente inesperado, para começar, que ele acabasse por se tornar uma das fadas. Ainda mais inesperado que eles conseguissem perdoá-lo, e tivessem acabado por aceita-lo como um deles. O mais inesperado de tudo, porém, sempre seria ela.

Porque, mesmo com tudo que ele fizera, não apenas à guilda, mas especialmente à ela, Levy fora a primeira a aceita-lo de verdade, a primeira a ver seu esforço por ser parte da Fairy Tail, desde o primeiro momento. Desde que ele a protegera de Luxus, ela havia percebido a mudança, mesmo que ninguém mais visse. E ela não fazia ideia do quanto ele era grato por isso.

Depois de tudo que passaram juntos desde então, como poderiam os sentimentos não terem se tornado algo mais? Levou algum tempo para que eles estivessem, de fato, juntos, principalmente porque ele era um idiota e demorou a ver o que estava bem à sua frente. Mas, agora que estavam, tudo era melhor.

Apenas a presença dela tornava qualquer coisa melhor.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my Paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Quando estavam juntos, era mais fácil enfrentar o que quer que aparecesse pelo caminho. Isso dava a ele uma força diferente, que Gajeel sequer imaginava que tinha. Mas, para continuar com ela, para protege-la, ele faria qualquer coisa.

_**How long will love be waiting**_

_**To be with you again**_

_**I gonna tell you that I love you**_

_**In the best way I can**_

É verdade que ele não conseguia demonstrar isso tudo muito bem, nem se quisesse – e, que, na verdade, ele não queria muito. Sentimentos eram coisas complicadas, e, por mais que esses o fizessem se sentir de um modo bom, isso não quer dizer que ele se sentia confortável em demonstrá-los.

Seu amor estava lá, e apesar de tudo, ele o demonstrava da melhor maneira que podia... mesmo que essa maneira não fosse sempre satisfatória, era o que Gajeel podia fazer. E, para sua sorte, a baixinha conseguia entender. Mesmo que não fossem ações grandes e declarações de amor, ela conseguia perceber o amor dele em seus gestos.

E era isso que importava.

_**I can't take a day without you here**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything is alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my Paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Se ele tivesse que nomear uma razão para suas trevas terem desaparecido, ela certamente seria essa razão. Como alguém tão pequeno poderia fazer tanta diferença, e tornar sua vida tão mais brilhante era um mistério. Mas não havia dúvida alguma de que Levy conseguia, seja lá como fosse.

E, quando ele a ouvia dizer que o amava, Gajeel tinha certeza que não conseguiria mais viver sem isso dali em diante. Tudo que ela precisava fazer era olhar nos olhos dele, e tudo ficava perfeitamente bem, por pior que a situação estivesse.

_**Moving on**_

_**It's time to realize**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow**_

_**I can hold my head up high**_

_**And it's all because you're by my side**_

No começo, ele não acreditava que poderia construir um futuro na Fairy Tail, por mais que tentasse. Com razão, eles não davam a ele chance de se tornar um deles de verdade. E, se Levy não tivesse acreditado nele desde o começo, ele não teria conseguido. Graças a ela, por tê-la ao seu lado, ele sabia que teria um futuro, e que por piores que seus erros do passado tivessem sido, eles eram apenas isso: passado.

Gajeel podia continuar, e mesmo que não pudesse mudar o que havia feito, podia construir um futuro diferente. E era sua pequena quem dava essa certeza a ele.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything is alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When I hold you in my arms**_

_**I know that it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**Never wanna let you go**_

Era uma coisa tão boba, considerando que eles já estavam juntos a tanto tempo. E era especialmente idiota ficar apreensivo assim quando os dois estavam juntos praticamente o tempo todo. É claro que era um passo adiante para o tão sonhado novo futuro que ele estava construindo há algum tempo, mas por que é que tinha que ser tão complicado?

Ainda assim, era um modo de deixar claro como ele queria que ela continuasse ao lado dele. Como ele não queria nunca, de modo algum, deixar sua baixinha ir. De como ele queria que, pelo resto de suas vidas, os dois permanecessem juntos.

_**Cause When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything is alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my Paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Gajeel encarou o anel por mais um momento, antes de guarda-lo e se levantar. Tinha que fazer isso, e tinha que ser agora, enquanto tinha coragem. Se continuasse esperando, talvez não conseguisse, e se arrependeria muito disso, ele tinha certeza.

Porque quando ela olhava em seus olhos, e dizia que o amava, Gajeel sabia que se aquilo não fosse o paraíso, nada mais seria.


	3. Chapter 3 - My Love Is Like A Star

_**My Love Is Like a Star - Demi Lovato**_

_**The space in between us  
>Starts to feel like we're worlds apart<br>Like I'm going crazy  
>And you say it's raining in your heart<br>You're telling me  
>Nobody's there to dry up the flood<br>Oh, but that's just crazy  
>'Cause, baby, I told ya I'm here for good<strong>_

- Isso não é verdade. – Loke respondeu, com mais seriedade do que o habitual. Vê-la sofrer partia seu coração também, é verdade, mas dizer que ela estava sozinha? Como ela podia pensar que não tinha ninguém? Isso não era verdade, e jamais seria. Ele sempre estaria ali, independentemente do que acontecesse. Ele estava com ela, e estava ali para ficar.

_**My love's like a star, yeah  
>You can't always see me<br>But you know that I'm always there  
>When you see one shining<br>Take it as mine  
>And remember I'm always near<strong>_

- Isso não é verdade, - ele repetiu, segurando Lucy em seus braços. – porque o meu amor é como uma estrela. Mesmo que você não possa me ver sempre, Lucy, eu sempre estou com você.

Desde que ela o salvara, não havia um momento em que ele não olhasse por ela. Havia muitas barreiras, e Loke sabia disso, mas nunca mentira em relação aos seus sentimentos pela maga celestial. Ela era especial para ele, de um modo que ninguém jamais havia sido. E, independente da distância, seu coração sempre, sempre estaria com Lucy.

_**If you see a comet  
>Baby, I'm on it<br>Making my way back home  
>Just follow the glow, yeah<br>It won't be long  
>Just know that you're not alone<strong>_

Ele sabia, porém, que não era fácil para ela – assim como não era para ele. Era impossível que eles estivessem sempre juntos, mas Loke se esforçava o máximo que podia para ficar no mundo humano por mais tempo que pudesse. Mas, havia momentos, como esse, onde eles sentiam ainda mais falta do outro. E ela precisava mais de ser reassegurada do que ele.

Então, por mais que também sentisse falta de Lucy, por mais que às vezes pensasse em como isso poderia dar certo, se ele era um espírito estelar e ela uma humana, por mais que as vezes não pudesse vê-la, tê-la por perto, e saber o quanto ela o amava, Loke tinha que ser forte e deixar tudo isso de lado. Afinal de contas, ele não fazia o tipo que desistia fácil, ou não teria conseguido nada para começar.

_**I tried to build the walls  
>To keep you safe when I'm not around<br>But as soon as I'm away from you  
>You say they come tumbling down<br>But it's not about the time  
>That we don't get to spend together<br>It's about how strong our love is  
>When I'm gone and it feels like forever<strong>_

Por mais que tentasse, no entanto, às vezes todo seu esforço parecia ser completamente inútil. E, agora, ela estava à beira das lágrimas, e isso partia o coração dele ainda mais. Mesmo assim, não poderia desistir. Nunca desistiria dela – ele faria Lucy feliz, custasse o que for.

- Quando você está por perto – Lucy começou a tentar explicar, claramente segurando as lágrimas. Se fosse qualquer outra coisa, ele já teria resolvido para fazê-la sorrir. A maldita distância era a única coisa que ele não podia resolver. – é tudo perfeito. Mas, assim que você vai embora, e eu tenho que ficar aqui, é como se tudo desmoronasse...

- Luce – Ele chamou, ainda a segurando em seus braços, enquanto brincava com seus cabelos loiros. -, não é sobre o tempo em que não podemos estar juntos. É, justamente, o contrário: é sobre como nosso amor é forte o suficiente para sobreviver a isso, mesmo que o tempo em que estamos distantes às vezes pareça infinito.

_**My love's like a star, yeah  
>You can't always see me<br>But you know that I'm always there  
>When you see one shining<br>Take it as mine  
>And remember I'm always near<br>If you see a comet (if you see a comet)  
>Baby, I'm on it<br>Making my way back home  
>Just follow the glow, yeah<br>It won't be long  
>Just know that you're not alone<strong>_

- Eu sei, mas às vezes é difícil demais...- Ele não queria vê-la sofrer, mas não podia deixa-la desistir assim. – Eu me sinto sozinha...

- Eu entendo. – Não era diferente para ele, Loke realmente entendia. Mas ele sabia que os dois eram fortes o suficiente para enfrentar isso, e o que mais aparecesse no caminho, porque o amor deles era verdadeiro, e ele não jogaria isso fora. – Bem... Eu não posso estar aqui sempre, é verdade, não dessa forma, pelo menos. Mas, quando eu não puder, e você se sentir sozinha, olhe para as estrelas. E, a mais brilhante que você puder ver, será a minha... E eu estarei lá, olhando por você.

_**You say the time away makes your heart grow numb  
>But I can't stay just to prove you wrong<br>Oh, just look at how far we've come  
>Don't you know, don't know that you're the one?<strong>_

- Eu não posso ficar, - Não, por mais que ele quisesse, isso não era possível. É verdade que a tristeza de uma estrela que se apaixonara por um humano era, muitas vezes, grande, já que eles nunca poderiam estar sempre juntos por pertencer a lugares diferentes. Mas a tristeza de uma estrela que não retornava ao céu também era enorme, e trocar uma pela outra não resolveria nada de verdade. Loke acariciou o rosto de Lucy, fazendo-a olhar para ele. – mas você é a única para mim. Nós chegamos tão longe, meu amor. Você realmente ainda duvida que vamos conseguir passar por isso juntos?

_**My love's like a star, yeah  
>You can't always see me<br>But you know that I'm always there  
>When you see one shining<br>Take it as mine  
>And remember I'm always near<br>If you see a comet  
>Baby, I'm on it<br>Making my way back home  
>Just follow the glow, yeah<br>It won't be long  
>Just know that you're not alone<strong>_

E, finalmente, ela sorriu. Vendo aquele sorriso brilhante, ele não pôde evitar, e sorriu também. Enquanto vê-la sofrer fazia com que seu coração doesse, vê-la sorrir o fazia tão feliz... Especialmente quando isso significava que ela não desistiria deles.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Loke a beijou, de modo suave – um beijo que servia para demonstrar seu amor, um beijo do qual ela pudesse lembrar quando ele não pudesse estar ali para beijá-la.

Porque o amor deles era como uma estrela. E, mesmo que eles não pudessem sempre se ver, sempre estariam juntos.


	4. Chapter 4 - Talking To The Moon

**Talking To The Moon**

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>My neighbors think I'm crazy  
>But they don't understand<br>You're all I have  
>You're all I have<strong>_

Agora já fazia meses que ele tinha partido. Meses que, tudo que ficou para trás, era a carta que ele deixara antes de ir. Meses que ele estava por aí, em algum lugar distante... Meses que tudo que Lucy queria, era tê-lo de volta.

A dissolução da guilda definitivamente não tornara nada mais fácil. Sem a sua família e sem ele, a maga de espíritos estelares se sentia perdida. Se habituara a escrever cartas para sua mãe – cartas que ela nunca leria, mas que ainda assim estavam lá.

Com Natsu, era ao mesmo tempo semelhante e diferente – havia criado uma maneira de dizer o que tinha para contar para ele, de tentar diminuir a dor da distância. Mas, ao invés de escrever, ela falava.

_**At night when the stars light up my room  
>I sit by myself<br>Talking to the moon  
>Trying to get to you<br>And hopes you're on the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Oh, am I a fool who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<strong>_

É claro que os vizinhos pensavam que ela era louca. Qualquer um pensaria. A própria Lucy, muito mais vezes do que não, se achava estúpida. Afinal, não era isso? Estupidez?

Se sentar perto da janela, noite após noite, e falar palavras que ele não poderia ouvir, mas que, ainda assim, ela esperava que o alcançassem de algum modo. Dizer tudo que queria dizer frente à frente, e ter esperanças de que ele, onde quer que estivesse, também conversasse com ela.

_**I'm feeling like I'm famous  
>The talk of the town<br>They say I've gone mad  
>Yeah, I've gone mad<br>But they don't know what I know  
>Cause when the sun goes down<br>Someone's talking back  
>Yeah, they're talking back<strong>_

Ela sabia que, com o tempo, mais pessoas do que somente os vizinhos começaram a comentar sobre seu estranho hábito – sabia que, embora não usassem a palavra exata, pensavam que Lucy estava louca. Talvez estivesse. Tinha perdido tantas coisas que amava em tão pouco tempo, que nem mesmo saberia dizer.

Mas, no fim, ela não se importava. Por mais que fosse estúpido, ou que dissessem que ela era louca, ela tinha esperança – não, ela tinha _certeza_ – que, de algum modo, alguém a respondia, sempre que conversava com a lua.

_**At night when the stars light up my room  
>I sit by myself<br>Talking to the moon  
>Trying to get to you<br>And hopes you're on the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Oh, am I a fool who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<strong>_

E, o que ninguém sabia, é que Lucy não estava errada. Durante os meses em que partira, Natsu estivera em diversos lugares diferentes, em sua jornada em busca de se tornar mais forte – até mesmo encontrara Gildarts, eventualmente. Independentemente de onde estivesse, no entanto, não havia um dia sequer em que não se lembrava dela.

Depois de passarem tanto tempo juntos, deixar Lucy para trás havia sido difícil, mas era necessário. Ainda assim, sempre que ele e Happy viam coisas novas, ou viviam novas aventuras, tudo que ele queria era poder dividir esses momentos com ela. E assim, o dragon slayer do fogo começara, todas as noites, a conversar com a lua.

_**Do you ever hear me calling?  
>Cause every night<br>I'm talking to the moon  
>Still trying to get to you<br>And hopes you're on the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Oh, am I a fool who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon<strong>_

Contava sobre seu dia, e sobre tudo que queria que ela tivesse visto. Também falava sobre o quanto queria que ela estivesse com eles, às vezes – quando estavam juntos, tudo era mais divertido, afinal.

Falava com a lua – pois, aonde quer que estivesse, a lua estaria lá, para ouvi-lo. Assim como estaria em Magnolia, brilhando, tanto para ele, quanto para ela. Talvez fosse uma ideia boba, mas Natsu nunca parara para pensar nisso. A única coisa que importava, nesses momentos, era que, de alguma forma, seus sentimentos conseguissem chegar até Lucy.

_**I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<strong>_

Ambos sabiam o quão distante estavam um do outro. Sabiam o quanto doía, e o quão grande era a vontade de se reunirem. Mas sabiam também que era necessário.

Talvez tivessem que se contentar em conversar com a lua por algum tempo. Mas, ainda assim, tinham certeza de que, não importa quanto tempo passasse, ou o quanto estivessem longe, ou que ninguém respondesse aos seus diálogos com a lua, eles acabariam juntos novamente.

E isso bastava para que ambos tivessem força para continuar.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dark Paradise

_**Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey**_

_**All my friends tell me I should move on  
>I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song<br>Ah, that's how you sing it  
>Loving you forever can't be wrong<br>Even though you're not here, won't move on  
>Ah, that's how we play it<strong>_

- Sabe que isso não é bom para você, não é?

Urtear suspirou. Já estava cansada de ouvir isso, tanto dele quanto de Meredy, embora não tivesse o direito de reclamar, quando, para começar, ela sempre dizia o mesmo. Continuou sentada na areia, como estava quando o mago se aproximou, sem desviar seu olhar do oceano sequer uma vez enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado.

Desde aquela decisiva batalha, o oceano se tornara uma de suas coisas favoritas. Fazia-a se lembrar das pessoas que amava – sua mãe, obviamente. Meredy, que apesar de tudo a havia salvo, ao invés de abandoná-la no oceano quando a própria Urtear decidira que era melhor morrer do que continuar vivendo como vivia. Mas, principalmente, dele.

_**And there's no remedy for memory  
>Your face is like a melody<br>It won't leave my head  
>Your soul is hunting me and telling me<br>That everything is fine  
>But I wish I was dead<strong>_

Era cruel que, quando alguém finalmente a havia salvo – ou, nas próprias palavras dele, havia selado sua escuridão -, Urtear tivesse perdido essa pessoa também. Não queria acreditar que ele, ou mesmo os outros membros da guilda, estivessem mortos, mas como poderiam estar vivos após Acnologia? Vira, de longe, a ilha desaparecer por completo.

Queria ter esperanças, mas não conseguia. Nada que fizesse conseguia mudar seus sentimentos, nada que tentasse poderia tirar o rosto dele de sua cabeça. Aquele rosto que, em um tempo absurdamente curto, conseguira transformar trevas em luz – assim como ódio em amor.

De alguma forma, sabia que ele odiaria que ela se perdesse em escuridão de novo. Diria que estava tudo bem, e que ela deveria seguir em frente. Mas, para a maga do tempo, parecia absurdamente injusto que alguém como ela continuasse a viver, quando ele, mais provavelmente que não, havia perdido sua vida naquela ilha.

_**Everytime I close my eyes  
>It's like a dark paradise<br>No one compares to you  
>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<strong>_

E, mesmo que esses pensamentos voltassem a assombrá-la com mais frequência que qualquer um adivinharia, quando fechava os olhos, conseguia ver um mundo diferente – uma vida diferente.

Diferente, sim, e tão maravilhosamente melhor. Lá, ela não tinha tantos pecados que jamais poderia pagar. Lá ele estava vivo, assim como sua mãe.

E lá, eles estavam juntos.

_**Everytime I close my eyes  
>It's like a dark paradise<br>No one compares to you  
>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<strong>_

Teria sido um futuro possível, se tudo tivesse sido diferente? Ou seria apenas sua imaginação fantasiosa, criando uma ilusão que ela queria tanto, mas que jamais poderia ter?

Talvez um pouco dos dois. Era um paraíso sombrio, sim, considerando-se que também era um pouco masoquista – mas era, ainda assim, um paraíso. Urtear estava satisfeita em poder fugir para lá, às vezes, mesmo que por pouco tempo, mesmo que fosse apenas sua imaginação.

Mesmo que, quando estivesse de volta à realidade, isso apenas tornasse tudo pior.

_**All my friends ask me why I stay strong  
>Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on<br>Ah, that's why I stay here**_

- Ur – Gerard a chamou, depois de algum tempo sem dizer nada, e, finalmente, ela dirigiu seu olhar a ele. Ainda não gostava do apelido, é verdade, mas não se opunha quando eram seus companheiros de guilda – sua família – que a tratavam assim. Afinal de contas, ela havia feito bem pior aos dois do que usar apelidos dos quais não gostavam, e sua mãe não era tão ruim quanto ela pensava. – não podemos continuar vivendo no passado. E, você melhor que qualquer um, devia entender isso.

_**And there's no remedy for memory  
>Your face is like a melody<br>It won't leave my head  
>Your soul is hunting me and telling me<br>That everything is fine  
>But I wish I was dead<strong>_

- Eu sei. – Ela sabia. Urtear suspirou novamente. Saber não tornava nada mais fácil, não quanto a isso. Não quando ainda conseguia ver o rosto dele, de modo tão claro em sua mente. Gray era mais um fantasma para sua coleção – a coleção de pessoas sobre as quais se enganara, a coleção de pessoas que perdera, mesmo que quisesse apenas que ficassem com ela.

Pessoas que queria que estivessem vivas. Pessoas pelas quais trocaria sua vida felizmente – mesmo que as deles fossem muito mais preciosas que uma vida como a dela.

_**Everytime I close my eyes  
>It's like a dark paradise<br>No one compares to you  
>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<strong>_

Será que era parecido, para Gerard? Será que às vezes, em seu próprio paraíso sombrio, ele podia ver um futuro que não aconteceu? Um futuro onde não tivesse vivido uma vida de ódio – um futuro que pudesse compartilhar, na luz, com Erza?

Urtear acreditava que sim. Como ele poderia não o fazer? Erza era, e sempre fora, uma parte tão grande e importante de sua vida, desde a infância sofrida na Torre do Paraíso. Ele não precisava dizer nada – o quanto a ruiva era importante para ele era óbvio em suas ações, em suas palavras, e mesmo em seus olhos, quando se tratava dela.

_**Everytime I close my eyes  
>It's like a dark paradise<br>No one compares to you  
>But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight<strong>_

- Nos meus sonhos – ela começou a contar, abraçando os joelhos e olhando para o mar novamente. Mesmo coisas simples como essa pareciam uma abertura enorme para a maga. Não era comum que deixasse alguém saber sobre seus pensamentos, vontades, ou mesmo sonhos -, ele sempre está vivo. São sempre diferentes, mas isso nunca muda. Às vezes, é uma vida completamente diferente, onde Ur também está presente. Às vezes nós descobrimos, de algum modo, que a ilha não foi destruída, ou conseguimos um jeito de trazê-los de volta.

_**Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha  
>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<br>Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha  
>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<strong>_

Podia ver todas essas realidades impossíveis e maravilhosas quando fechava os olhos – fosse à noite, enquanto dormia, ou, como hoje, em um simples momento que tinha para si mesma.

Fosse como fosse, ela nunca queria acordar.

_**There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
>And everybody's rushing me<br>But I can feel you touching me  
>There's no release, I feel you in my dreams<br>Telling me I'm fine**_

Sonhos tão reais que ela podia senti-lo tocá-la. Ainda assim, tão inatingíveis como os sonhos sempre eram. Ele sempre dizia que ela ficaria bem – que estava bem. E ela sempre acreditava.

Quando acordava, era sempre doloroso saber que havia sido apenas uma ilusão. Mesmo assim, não queria que eles parassem – de alguma forma, sonhar com ele era mais reconfortante do que a realidade de não vê-lo nunca mais.

_**Everytime I close my eyes  
>It's like a dark paradise<br>No one compares to you  
>I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side<strong>_

Foi a vez de Gerard de suspirar. Ele entendia – oh, e como entendia – o que Urtear sentia. De alguma forma, imaginava que era semelhante ao que ele sentia em relação à Erza. Sonhara, algumas vezes, sonhos parecidos com o que a maga do tempo contara. O que era realmente diferente entre os dois, era que, quando acordava, Gerard não perdia as esperanças de que esses sonhos se tornassem reais de alguma forma.

Sabia que, para a filha de Ur, era diferente. Ela não queria acordar, porque não queria o mundo onde as pessoas que amava não estavam com ela. Seus sonhos eram um paraíso, sim, mas um bem sombrio. E, quando formaram a Crime Sorciere, eles haviam decidido que cuidariam uns dos outros – especialmente para que não voltassem às trevas.

_**Everytime I close my eyes  
>It's like a dark paradise<br>No one compares to you  
>But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight<strong>_

Erza era sua luz, mesmo que estivesse desaparecida à tanto tempo. E Gray era a dela, mas Urtear se perdia nas trevas. O momento de luz que teve havia sido breve demais. No fim, seus sonhos eram uma forma desesperada de se agarrar à essa luz, e, em meio ao desespero, ela não podia ver que, na realidade, apenas se afastava da mesma.

- Sua forma de paraíso – Gerard disse, permanecendo sério. – parece mais com punição, para mim.

_**Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha  
>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<br>Oh oh oh oh, ha ha ha ha  
>I don't wanna wake up from this tonight<strong>_

Urtear se levantou. Não queria sair de sua realidade alternativa, é verdade, mas precisava – precisava, para seguir em frente. Precisava, pelas preciosas pessoas que não havia perdido.

- Talvez. – ela respondeu, em um tom mais descontraído, e seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso, talvez um pouco irônico – Mas não decidimos que 'punição' seria o lema da Crime Sorciere?


	6. Chapter 6 - What Makes You Beautiful

_**What Makes You Beautiful – One Direction**_

_**You're insecure, don't know what for  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door<br>Don't need make-up, to cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<strong>_

Chegava a ser, de algum modo, engraçado. Enquanto a própria Wendy, ocupada demais em envergonhadamente olhar para baixo, atraía tantos olhares para si, sem sequer notar – ou precisar de qualquer tipo de esforço.

Do jeito que era naturalmente, fazia cabeças se virarem para vê-la, e, mesmo assim, não percebia nada disso.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>_

Não percebia os olhares, assim como não percebia sua própria beleza, mesmo que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse ver. Mesmo quando era óbvio, ou quando alguém dizia essas coisas para ela, Wendy, ainda assim, não podia ver.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

Ela era absolutamente linda... Fisicamente, sim, mas mais que isso, também. Wendy era sempre tão gentil, educada, e mesmo carinhosa. Ela podia ser forte, também, e definitivamente não deveria ser subestimada. Todas as suas qualidades apenas serviam para torna-la mais bela.

Tantas qualidades que ela não percebia sozinha... Era curioso que não o fizesse, quando isso tudo era tão óbvio – bem, para ela, pelo menos, era absurdamente óbvio.

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<strong>_

Se ela apenas pudesse ver tudo que Chelia via tão claramente nela... Então entenderia porque a God Slayer do Céu a queria tanto. Jamais entenderia como Wendy poderia deixar de ver toda a sua beleza, como se ela fosse algo insignificante, quando era, na verdade, tão importante e maravilhosa.

Mas, talvez, o fato de que ela não sabia o quanto era linda simplesmente a deixasse ainda mais linda.

_**So come on, you got it wrong  
>To prove I'm right I put it in the song<br>I don't know why, you're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<strong>_

Ainda assim... não parecia certo que a dragon slayer se visse de modo tão modesto, quando, na verdade, era tão mais brilhante. Chelia direcionou seu olhar a ela, mais uma vez, pensando que, talvez, devesse dizer todas as coisas maravilhosas que Wendy era, para ela.

Quando os olhos desta encontraram os seus, no entanto, rapidamente se desviaram para o chão mais uma vez. Chelia suspirou.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<strong>_

Por que ela tinha que ser sempre tão tímida? Não tinha nada do que se envergonhar... Como poderia pensar o contrário?

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

Ela era tão linda... Talvez Chelia devesse insistir em dizer, mesmo que Wendy evitasse seu olhar. Foi, então, sua vez de corar, desviando seu olhar da outra garota. Isso era mais fácil pensado que de fato feito.

Conseguia pensar em todas as coisas que gostava tanto na donzela do céu – seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu sorriso. Sua infindável gentileza, e sua inteligência, assim como sua coragem, ou sua prontidão em defender aqueles com quem se importava. Conseguia pensar, sim, mas quando chegava o momento de dizer, parecia tudo tão difícil.

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<strong>_

Se ela apenas pudesse perceber tudo, isso facilitaria tanto as coisas... Palavras eram uma forma difícil de se expressar amor, para a God Slayer, pelo menos – Sherry nunca dissera que o amor podia ser tão difícil, na verdade.

Mas, se pudesse dizer aquelas palavras, talvez Wendy pudesse, finalmente, entender seus sentimentos. Talvez se pudesse ver todos os motivos que existiam para justifica-los, isso facilitasse tudo, não é?

_**Na-na-na-na-na-naaa-na-na  
>Na-na-na-na-na<br>Na-na-na-na-na-naaa-na-na  
>Na-na-na-na-na<strong>_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

Ainda distraída em meio a seu confronto interno, Chelia mal percebera que a razão dos ditos conflitos a observava, dessa vez, sem desviar o olhar – talvez porque percebesse que a maga da Lamia Scale estava perdida em pensamentos demais para notar.

Wendy podia perceber que algo a incomodava, mesmo que não soubesse o que, e, instintivamente, quis fazer algo para mostrar que estava ali para fazer o que pudesse por ela. Sem saber o que perturbava Chelia, porém, isso tornava tudo um pouco mais complicado.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful**_

Com o coração acelerado, e tão corada que podia sentir seu rosto queimar, Wendy voltou a fitar o chão, enquanto, sem dizer uma palavra, segurou a mão da outra. Elas eram amigas, é claro, já haviam andado de mãos dadas várias vezes – mas, desde que seus sentimentos começaram a mudar, isso não acontecia com tanta frequência.

Foi um ato surpreendente para Chelia, sim, mas uma surpresa que trouxe consigo um sorriso. Olhando para Wendy, mais uma vez, deu uma risadinha – lá estava ela, sendo toda envergonhada e fofa mais uma vez. Mal sabia que tinha, com seu simples gesto, dado à god slayer a coragem que precisava para falar todas aquelas coisas que ocupavam sua mente.

_**If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful oh oh  
>You don't know oh oh<br>That's what makes you beautiful**_

Wendy olhou para Chelia, um pouco confusa, ao ouvir sua risada – ela não estava pensativa, momentos atrás?

- O que foi, Chelia? – a dragon slayer perguntou, finalmente expressando seu desentendimento.

Esse tinha que ser o momento.

- Eu estava pensando – Chelia começou a dizer, sentindo-se corar, mas não desviando o olhar dessa vez. – em como te dizer todas as coisas que te fazem tão especial, mas que você nunca vê.

Wendy não sabia o que dizer – e, mesmo que soubesse, tinha certeza que não conseguiria falar nem mesmo para salvar sua vida, agora. Provavelmente se assemelhava bastante a um tomate, depois disso – mas, também não desviou seus olhos dos olhos tão azuis de Chelia.

A god slayer riu, mais uma vez. Não, não devia tentar fazê-la ver todas aquelas coisas, afinal. Tudo que gostava tanto nela só era ainda mais especial porque ela não conseguia perceber.

- Mas cheguei à conclusão de que não devo. O fato de não ver, só te torna ainda mais especial. Ainda assim... Talvez eu devesse explicar o quanto você é especial para mim, Wendy.


End file.
